


tied up like two gifts

by stainedcoffeecup (haroldalmighty)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Christmas, Harry in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's not like a big thing but it's a thing, tbh it's mostly just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldalmighty/pseuds/stainedcoffeecup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Do you not like it?” Harry’s words are a challenge. He knows Louis far from dislikes it, and he just wants Louis to stop talking and start doing.</i> </p><p>  <i>It works. Louis’ in front of him in a second, hands fisting in the sheer fabric as if he needs it to keep him centred.</i></p><p>  <i>“Fuck.. you’ve gotta be kidding, of course I like it. I fucking love it.” Louis’ eyes are locked with Harry’s, his words coming out as a low murmur.</i></p><p>  <i>“Then take it.”</i></p><p> </p><p>or, the one where it's Harry and Louis' first Christmas together, and Harry gives Louis a very special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied up like two gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Christmas. The time for cheer, presents and smut. I was inspired very suddenly, and somehow wrote this. Big thanks to Deniz especially for being my lil cheerleader, but also to the rest of the gang.
> 
> And just so you've all got a clear picture, because I don't go into detail about their relationship in the fic (it's not really relevant). H&L are in an established relationship, around the ages they are now. They go to uni, and they've been together 10 months.
> 
> See you at the bottom! (if you make it there)

It was their first Christmas together, and Harry just wanted to make it special.

They wake up in bed together, tangled between the sheets after last night’s activities. Harry’s still feeling a little sore from it all - having your boyfriend’s dick and two of his fingers up your arse will do that to you, but it was all worth it to feel Louis inside him as he fell apart face first into the mattress. Harry shifts his head back from the crook of Louis’ shoulder to look at him. Louis’ hair dried up after being matted to his forehead from sweat - they had quite literally fell on top of each other and crashed before they even got a chance to think about a shower. His stubble was beginning to show itself, and his face was at peace. Harry loved him like this. Louis’ was always so loud, and could never keep still; always moving places, but in these moments together, Louis was peaceful, still. They spoke about it once, and Louis had said _‘The thing is, Harry, I’m the boat and you’re the anchor. You’re my anchor.’_

 

“I can feel you, y’know?”

“Feel what?”

“I can feel you looking at me.” Louis’ eye peeks open.

A small content smile is bought out of Harry, “I’m allowed to look. You’re mine to look at whenever I want.”

“Mmm,” the other eye opens, “I suppose you’re right.”

Harry leans forward quickly to peck Louis’ nose, “Merry Christmas, Love.”

Louis makes an indignant noise before sliding his hand up Harry’s back and matting it in his hair, pulling him to his lips instead. Harry has no complaints. He would never turn down the soft pillows of Louis’ lips and the hard way he used them to press against Harry’s. He uses his pressure to guide Harry’s lips open, sliding his tongue and lazily moving it with Harry’s, eliciting a soft noise from the back of Harry’s throat. Louis smiles softly against his lips, shifting back every so slightly.

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Louis whispered against the edge of his lips.

________

****  
  


By the time they get back home, it’s 10pm and both boys are antsy but content. They have a quick shower, change into pajamas and head downstairs.

They had spent Christmas Lunch at Jay and Mark’s house first, knowing the younger ones would be in a better mood than they would be by dinner. Lunch was filled with loud noise; kids running around playing with the toys Santa gave them. Louis and Harry didn’t really have a chance to catch a breath between jumping on the new trampoline - Louis made time to make the comment, _‘gives you some ideas, doesn’t it, love?’_ , to Harry though, earning him a quick jab to the side and a wink - and scoffing Jay’s home cooked roast down like there was no tomorrow.

Dinner with Anne and Des bought bright laughs and sated contentment. Gemma was there with her boyfriend, and the six of them spent the majority of the night camped in front of the fire, exchanging jokes, soft spoken words and cuddles. Louis’ had made a close bond with Anne in the ten months him and Harry have been dating, and Anne has told Harry more times than he can count about how _‘He’s a good one, darling. You did good.’_ As the night drew to a close though, and they were saying their farewells, Harry overheard Anne say in Louis’ ear, _‘Thank you for making him happy,’_ and Harry smiled into Des’ shoulder a little longer.

Harry walks into the living room, two steaming hot teas in hand, “Babe, can you take these upstairs, and I’ll be there in a moment?”

Louis stands from the couch and pads over to Harry, having since changed into sweats and a t shirt. He kisses Harry softly on the lips, and grabs the cups, whispering, “Don’t be long.”

Louis wanders up the stairs, and as soon as Harry hears the click of their bedroom door, he’s up the stairs and into the spare room, softly shutting the door. He leaned down to grab a brown box from under the bed, setting it on top and opening it.

He’s been planning this for weeks now. He read it in a Cosmo somewhere, _if you’re looking for inspiration for the bedroom at christmas time, why not try making you the present? that’ll sure get your man fired up and ready to unwrap_. So, he purposely made sure nothing happened this morning, and throughout small touches and exchanged looks, there wasn’t a lot that went on between them today.

He pulls the first item from the box, undresses and slips the delicate fabric over his head, adjusting it so it fell right. He assesses himself in the mirror and smiles softly to himself. He’s wearing a lovely night cami that was red romance all over. The sharp deep V on the neckline dipped to just above his butterfly and was laced with white faux fur down the edges. From the bust, it dropped down in a sheer floaty fabric to just above the soft hair of his groin. It was so pretty. Harry feels as if a thousand butterflies had kissed his skin because they were in awe of how pretty he was. Louis wouldn’t be able to cope; had always loved when Harry wore pretty little panties occasionally, but he has never seen Harry in anything like this. Harry turns back to the little box, and pulls out an advantageous royal blue bow. Harry had previously makeshifted a ribbon in red to be attached to the bow so he could wrap it around his waist securely. He ties a pretty bow in the back, and adjusts the front bow so it sat just above his dick. The bow spans almost his whole groin in length and hangs down to below his balls. He looks in the mirror and smirks to himself. _Make yourself the present._

After fluffing his hair a little, Harry pads down the hallway to their bedroom door. He can’t hear the TV, so he assumes Louis is just playing around on his phone. He opens it slightly, just to speak through.

“Lou?”

“Yeah? What’s up?” The soft tremor of Louis voice floats back through to Harry, and the touch of it on his skin feels better than a million butterflies.

“So, I got you another birthday present,” Harry’s voice is lowered slightly, and his dick is already beginning to stir in anticipation, ready for the events.

“Oh? Can I see it?”

“Can you say please?”

“Harry, my love, please may I see your present,” Louis’ smirk is prevalent in the way he spoke.

Harry steadies himself, takes a deep breath and opens the door wide. He leans his torso against the door frame, and looks at Louis, a small smile playing on his face. The moonlight bathes him, shining through the sheer red fabric to glisten on his stomach.

“Babe,” Louis glances up in acknowledgement, glances back down. There’s a beat; it feels like it goes forever before, “ _Harry._ ”

 

His voice rings low, a sudden urgency to it as it shudders through Harry’s skin. His eyes move up his body before his head; like a predator eyeing his prey for the first time. They roam up his legs, far too slow for the way Harry’s heart is beating. Harry sees Louis’ eyes freeze at his groin, taking everything in. Harry watches as his mouth opens, his torso dropping a little as he releases a shudder.

“It’s…It’s - Harry,” Louis exhales, struggling to find the words to describe the way his boyfriend looks.

Harry’s fattening up before him already, unable to handle the way Louis is looking at him like he’s a piece of meat and he’s been starved for weeks. Louis’ eyes continue its trail up, taking in the flimsy piece of red mesh covering his stomach and the fur lining his collar bones. Harry literally felt as if the sun was in the room, the heat in the room becoming unbearable. Louis meets Harry’s eyes after what feels like an eternity.

“What’s…. Haz, what _is_ this?” Louis’ words are breathy, slowly moving to stand from the bed.

“I uh… I wanted to give you one last little present?” Harry’s smile is unintentionally sultry.

Louis takes a step forward, “You….,” he swallows, “Harry, you literally gave me _everything_ last night.”

“Can I not give you more?”

“Babe, you can give me whatever you want, but -”

“Do you not like it?” Harry’s words are a challenge. He knows Louis far from dislikes it, and he just wants Louis to stop talking and start doing.

It works. Louis’ in front of him in a second, hands fisting in the sheer fabric as if he needs it to keep him centred.

“Fuck.. you’ve gotta be kidding, of course I like it. I fucking _love_ it.” Louis’ eyes are locked with Harry’s, his words coming out as a low murmur.

“Then take it.”

Suddenly, Louis is everywhere. One hand is wound tightly around his hair, the other slides down to fist the bottom of the material on his back, dragging him in, and his lips. _God_ , his lips. Harry thinks Louis is literally trying to mould Louis’ lips to his; trying to make his lips a permanent attachment to Louis’. It’s hot and it’s dirty and it’s fucking everything. Louis sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, grabbing it lightly with his teeth and dragging it down, opening Harry’s mouth wide and fuck. Harry goes pliant, his head drops back out of Louis’ teeth as his mouth opens wide, his arms losing all strength from where they were wound around Louis’ neck and a guttural noise is bought out from the lowest point in his throat. Louis grabs his arse with both hands to keep him upright and uses the opportunity to drop his lips to his neck, sucking and biting and making Harry feel like he’s on fire. _Mine_ , the bruise says.

“Take it, he says,” Louis’ murmuring against the new love bite on his neck, the hot air of his words agitating the fresh bruise, “Like I have a fucking choice.”

Louis pulls Harry forward by his arse, pulling him from the doorway and pushing him against the wall right beside it. His hands go to Harry’s chest, pushing against the fur of his top and moving in close.

“Do you have…. fuck, do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?” The sound from Louis’ mouth can’t be his, the low rough quality of it caressing Harry’s lips with an unexpected softness. Harry shudders, a soft moan coming from him. Louis captures his lips in a frenzied, bruising kiss. Their tongues meet like long lost lovers, but they moved in time with each other as if they were never apart. Harry’s hands slip under Louis’ shirt, roaming over his tummy and around his back. He drags his hands upwards, pulling the shirt with him until it’s under Louis’ armpits. He gets the hint and pulls back just enough and raises his arms, Harry quickly slipping his shirt off before their lips reconnected, pushing and pulling and twisting and it’s never enough.

“I’m gonna take it, babe, but first,” Louis’ releases his mouth, looks at Harry’s eyes. They’re murky and the colour is nearly non existent, the irises as wide as saucers. He moves down, whispering against his swallow, “First, we need to see if you can give it.”

Harry swallows, watching through hazy eyes as Louis sinks to his knees slowly, his thigh strength unreal as he kisses his way down over the sheer material, before coming face to face with Harry’s dick. It’s hard now, the material of Louis’ sweats rubbing against it making it red and angry. Harry sees Louis eye it as if sizing an enemy, before flickering up to the bow.

“Only you,” He murmurs, “Only you would literally put a bow on your dick.” His voice is soft, a small smile breaking as he looks up at Harry.

“‘s for you, Lou.” Harry murmurs back, looking into Louis’ eyes, “All for you.”

Louis doesn’t give Harry a response, opting instead to just take all of Harry’s dick in one full mouthful. And like. Harry didn’t get a chance to prepare, still a bit hazy and all, so his head drops back to hit square on the wall, his hips jerk forward, pushing further into Louis’ mouth than thought possible.

“Fuck,” Harry’s moan echoes off the walls, “ _Louis!_ ” He looks down and has to literally remind himself to not come right there, because Louis hasn’t pulled off. His eyes are shut, the soft skin below his eyes wet with the sudden tears. His mouth is fucking full, stuffed with Harry’s dick to the hilt, his nose hitting just his hair under the bow.

Harry pulls out quickly with a shudder, “Babe, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you? Fuck, I’m sorry, I wasn’t prep-”

“Harry…. Harry, I want it. Give it to me.” He would sound like a petulant child if it wasn’t for the fact his voice sounds fucked out already and there’s a dick two inches in front of his face.

Harry sobers near instantly. They don’t do this very often, but every time Harry gets to fuck Louis’ throat is a blessing, so Harry confirms, “You want this?”

Louis once again opts out of an answer using his words, instead choosing to open his mouth wide, arms firmly at his side, and look up at Harry expectantly.

“Fuck, okay, okay, I’ll give it to you.” Harry’s voice is barely louder than a whisper, emotions overwhelming him. One hand moves to Louis’ head, fingers moving through his hair easily. His eyes are locked with Louis’ as he moves his dick forward, holding it as he taps the head against Louis’ bottom lip, eyes shining with mirth.

An inhuman sound comes from Louis’ throat, a wordless warning if Harry didn’t hurry things along.

Harry let’s a low chuckle out, “Antsy, aren’t we? Alright, here you go.”

The first thrust in is slow, Harry wanting to watch as Louis’ small mouth stretches around him, and god, the feeling is like heaven and hell and Harry can’t get enough. Louis looks fucking obscene, taking Harry’s cock inch by glorious inch, but Harry wants more. More, more, more. So after Harry’s fully encaptured by the warmth of Louis’ mouth, he pulls out completely, slides his other hand up through Louis’ hair, gets a good grip and thrusts in, fast and hard. Louis’ throat makes a pornographic noise, water instantly springing to his eyes. Harry doesn’t stop, continues his assault as if he’s a soldier and Louis’ throat is the enemy. Louis hand slips behind him. Harry assumes it’s to keep steady, but he’s not about to investigate with his cock currently submerged in Louis’ mouth.

Moans are escaping Harry’s mouth involuntarily as his dick is being submerged into warmth and wetness before the cold air hits it. Each thrust is different, Harry notes, and it brings a different reaction out of Louis. When Harry’s thrusts are shallow and fast, Louis has the capacity to stare into Harry’s eyes, his own saying the words he’s unable to. When Harry hits the side of his mouth, or if Louis sucks his mouth around Harry, Louis’ reaction is to clench his fist by his side, so tightly that Harry’s sure his fingernails are drawing blood. And when Harry goes down far enough to hit the back of his throat; goes down far enough to remind Louis how thankful he is to not have a gag reflex, Louis eyes shut and tears spring to his eyes, running down his face because it’s all so much.

Harry’s hand moves down to the side of his face, cupping it and using his thumb to wipe away some of the drool from Louis’ mouth. Doesn’t help too much, if he’s honest, but Harry can’t say he minds.

Harry’s not sure his words are coherent, the moans and breaths too much, but he tries anyway, “Fuck, Lou… you take it so well. I can’t believe you take me so well, babe. I… Fuck, I fucking love you.”

And he does, is the thing. Louis fucking takes it so well. If taking cock was an artform (which they both think it is), Louis would be DaVinci. He just takes and takes and takes, swirling his tongue around Harry when he can and sucking his cheeks in so tightly that Harry could literally miss-take Louis’ mouth for his asshole if he had his eyes closed. Louis puts his fucking all into taking Harry, and it wrecks him for days. It’s why they don’t do it very often, to be fair, but Louis fucking loves it. He’s told Harry how the feeling of knives in his throat as he talks to people reminds him of how he got it. He’s told Harry of how he’s had to think of old people and farts because he’s legitimately gotten hard while doing a speech at university, all because he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry fucking his mouth while he spoke about teaching children. So yeah, Louis loves taking Harry’s cock. Harry loves Louis taking his cock, evidenced by the constant moans elicited from his mouth as Louis’ heated warmth swallows him up, and the constant reminders he’s making to himself to not fucking come.

On a particular hard thrust, Louis hands snap up to Harry’s bum to hold him down his throat. Harry gets the memo and stays there, because well. It’s not like it’s a tough ask.

Louis hands slip up to where the bow is secured around his waist, tied above his arse. With a quick pull, the bow is untied and pulled away from Harry at the same time Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth, making a popping sound. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and stands up shakily.

“Lou, that was-”

Louis holds up a hand, “We’re not done yet.” His voice is entirely fucked out, possibly the worst it’s ever been. Harry could come right there, to be honest.

He takes a step back, and locks eyes with Harry, and ties the bow around his own waist, the main bow on his bum as he ties it up in front, above his sweats. Which, shit. Louis was wearing pants the whole fucking time, and the front of them is saturated. Harry can see how hard he’s straining against his pants; can’t imagine what he must be feeling.

  
In one swift move, Louis’ pulled down his sweats and pants, his cock springing free and is hit by the charged air in the room. He’s all of a sudden four paces back, has turned around and leant his hands on the bed, exposing his ass to Harry, making his jaw drop. Louis is lubed and stretched. Louis. Lubed… Stretched.. _Fuck_. Harry surges forward, palming his hands on Louis’ round bum, transfixed by his glistening hole, begging for attention.

“Wh-When?” Harry mutters.

Louis turns his head around to wink at Harry, “Multitasking, babe.”

And, oh. Harry remembers watching Louis’ hand slip behind himself. He must have had packeted lube in his pocket.

“I- I can’t… Louis.”

“Harry, come on. I thought you said you wanted me to take it. Here I am,” Louis’ bum wiggles like Harry doesn’t know it’s right there in front of him, taunting; teasing, “reading for the taking.”

To anyone else, the scene would probably make them laugh. Harry in a red and white fur soft cami, dying to fuck Louis. Louis in nothing but a blue bow, begging to be fucked. It was far from any sort of stereotype, and incredibly unorthodox, but Louis and Harry never tried to be anything more than they were, which very conveniently turned out to be their own version of perfection.

Louis reaches forward to grab the tube of lube from the bedside table, leans back and hands it to Harry, before grabbing the material of his cami and dragging him close.

“Did I tell you how much I fucking love this?” The rough quality in Louis’ voice is just serving to get Harry harder.

“Not explicitly, but I kinda figured it out,” Harry smiles then, a little softer, “So you’d be okay if I got another one?”

“Love, I want you to get another 100 of them. Whatever you want.”

“Well, what I want is be buried hilt deep inside you right now,” Harry remarks, a sly smile taking over his face, coating himself up with lube as he speaks.

“What a coincidence, I want you buried in me too. I want you so far in me I won’t be able to walk for a week, if you can manage that.” Louis’ face is smug, and Harry wants to wipe it off. So, using his own dirty tricks, Harry jerks his dick forward, catching the rim of Louis’ ass but not quite slipping inside.

A completely indecent moan slipped from Louis’ mouth before, “Don’t play dirty, Styles. Fuck me.”

Any other day, Harry would tease him, but he thinks he’s probably two thrusts and a ball squeeze away from coming thanks to earlier events, so Harry doesn’t really have time to sit around and play with words.

Pushing into Louis for the first time is an experience Harry will keep with him forever. The tight warmth that hugs Harry’s dick is so awe inspiring, so artistic that Harry could probably write sonnets about the way Louis’ asshole feels. He grabs Louis’ hips for support as he bottoms out, eliciting a loud groan from both boys. More, it says. Pulling out and pushing back in again, Harry is overwhelmed with the feeling, and god. It’ll never be enough. Louis is always more, and Harry can never get enough.

Harry speeds up then, changing his angle around until he hears a noise from Louis that is frankly, just obscene, and he knows he’s hit it.

“Haz.. Harder.. Oh- my Harry, babe.. fuck, right there, right _there_ ,” Louis’ voice is fucking wrecked. His arms give way and he’s face first in the mattress, his arms either side. Harry can’t believe Louis is his; can’t believe he’s the one who gets to see Louis like this, wrecked and vulnerable and fucking perfect. Louis never touches himself though, Harry notes. He hasn’t moved his hand to wrap around his dick, which is something he does sometimes. Louis tries to see how long he can go without it; wants to be wrapped up in the sensation of just Harry’s dick.

They find a rhythm instantly, their bodies more in tune with each other than pretty much any other couple that’s been together for 10 months, and probably couples together beyond that. They push and they pull and they fit like they’ve never known before. Their sounds make a neverending song; Louis’ grunts sing _you are everything to me_ and _home_. Harry’s moans have a sweet sound of _you are my sunshine_ and _forever_. Their breaths sing a melody of _thank you_ and _I love you_ and _I’m gonna marry you someday._

Harry speeds up, chasing his orgasm, pounding into Louis and slapping his balls against Louis’ ass. Red marks are forming on it, and Harry’s hands go to knead them more.  
“Fuck, fuck - oh.. oh my god, Louis, I’m so close, fuck.” Harry’s spent, from fucking Louis’ mouth then fucking Louis’ ass, his legs are tired and he’s tired but he’s so close and he can practically feel it and-

Louis’ gone.

He pulled forward, sliding his knees onto the bed and leant up, but before Harry can even begin to express his dissatisfaction, Louis’ turned around, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed beside him. And before Harry can even begin to express his confusion, Louis’ straddled him, grabbed his cock and sunk down and oh.

_Oh._

Harry wasn’t prepared for that. He’s thrown into a new whirlwind of emotions, seeing Louis’ fucking bouncing on top of him. His hair is matted to his forehead for the second night in a row, and his eyes have glossed over completely. Harry grabs his waist and squeezes, feeling Louis clench around Harry’s dick.

“Harry, fuck.. wanted to see... face.. Harry, you... good. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis’ a wreck. He’s a jumbled mess of incoherent words and moans. He’s a mix of bouncing and grinding. He’s a fucking hurricane, and Harry’s a storm chaser.

“Louis, I can’t.. Babe, I’m so close.. I’m so… fuck,” Harry’s moans are dirty, laced with sweat and sex.

Louis changes something, and all of a sudden Harry is feeling him everywhere. He’s bouncing up, grinding down, and it’s hitting Louis’ prostate every single time. They’re both a mess of moans and grunts and Harry drops his head back and opens his mouth, feeling so much.

Louis leans down, grabs at the fabric scrunched over Harry’s stomach and twists his fists into it.

“Fucking-” _bounce,_ “love-” _bounce,_ “this,” He grinds into Harry, moving quickly over his dick, “Fucking beautiful.. Fuck.”

At the very same time Louis pulls on the fabric especially hard, causing the red mesh to rip, Harry thrusts up, grips Louis’ hips in a vice and comes, long and hard and moaning Louis’ name over and over again. Louis’ clenching around Harry, making the orgasm lengthen, and when Harry’s come back down, eyes hazy and body sweaty, he can feel Louis subtlety grinding on his dick.

“Come on, babe.. Come on me. Wreck my pretty little top.” Harry’s glazed over looking into Louis’ eyes, puts a hand on Louis’ dick, squeezes, and that’s _it._ Louis’ coming all over Harry’s chest, through the fur on his top, and some even hits his chin.

“Fuck, _Harry,_ ” Louis’ coming down from his high, wrecked but sated. He drops down, head landing on Harry’s shoulder and breathing in the scent from his neck.

Harry grabs Louis softly by the waist and pulls him off his dick, eliciting a low groan from both boys.

“Well…” Louis begins.

“Did you like your present?” Harry murmurs.

“Harry, I just got fucked to next Sunday by a hot boy wearing lingerie. It’s safe to say I don’t have any complaints,” Louis smirks into Harry’s neck, still feeling hot all over, “I don’t know why you did it though. You gave me such a wonderful present for my birthday yesterday. I should have done something tonight.”

“Lou, I wanted to. And it’s not like it was a burden. I just fucked a hot boy wearing a blue bow to next Sunday.”

“Mmm, I suppose,” Louis’ voice is still low; still croaky from Harry’s dick.

“You wrecked it, by the way.”

“Hmm?”

“My lingerie. You wrecked it.”

“Good thing you’re buying another hundred.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you for reading. I honestly did not think I would get this done, but I'm so fucking happy I did it.
> 
> This is my first fic, and I know there's areas I can improve on. If you've got any constructive criticism, please send it my way. Also if you liked the fic, please please please let me know! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [absolarry](http://absolarry.tumblr.com/) if you want to :) 
> 
> (Maybe) See you next time!


End file.
